


Lillies for my Lilly Pad

by Beautiful_Minds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mutual Pining, Pining, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Minds/pseuds/Beautiful_Minds
Summary: Every year without fail, Lilly receives flowers from a secret admirer. Will he slip up and reveal himself this year?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	Lillies for my Lilly Pad

Valentines Day was a day that many people adored. Afterall, who didn't love a holiday made up specifically to receive gifts from your lovers? 

Lilly didn't mind the holiday. She didn't really see what all of the fuss was about. Maybe that was because she had never been in a relationship during the time. 

The peculiar thing was, she always received a dozen roses along with a hand written note on Valentines day. Without fail, ever since her first year. She was a fifth year now and still only had a few inklings on who the mystery person could be. She first assumed that it was a joke, no one would ever send her something. But then it happened again, and again, and again. 

This year was different though, instead of her usual roses, she received a beautiful bouquet of Lillie's and a necklace. She almost thought it might be from someone else, but the note was exactly the same as the others before. The same neat cursive on a card with a silver glittery border around it. 

"Lillies for my Lilly Pad"

How cheesy, she thought, although it made her smile. She opened the box next, carefully untying the bow around it. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver chain with a rain drop shaped emerald held up by a serpent. A Slytherin necklace. 

That narrowed it down quite a bit. Especially considering she was a Gryffindor. 

She moved to get up from her spot right at the Golden Trio was sitting down. "Lilly where are you off to? Lunch has only just started." Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione. Sorry, I just thought I better go put these in some water before they begin to wilt. I'll see you in the common room though, yeah?" She said, waiting for Hermione to give a quick smile and a nod to acknowledge that they would meet up later, before exiting the Great Hall. She had nearly made it to the staircase when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Oi! Well would you look at that. Someone actually gave you a gift? I must be dreaming." Malfoy teased with his signature smirk, leaning against the railing of the stairs. Lilly huffed and rolled her eyes. She should have known he couldn't resist going a whole day without picking a fight. "I'll have you know I actually receive flowers every year, thank you very much. Unlike you, people actually like me." She hummed confidently.

He scoffed. "Just because some bloody git gave you flowers and a necklace, does not mean they like you."

Lilly opened her mouth to fire back an insult but something about what he said made her think twice. "Hold on, how did you know I got a necklace?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, eyes darting around quickly to come up with an excuse but falling short.

She grinned and took a few steps down from the staircase so she was at the base of it, staring face to face with him. "Some bloody git, huh?" She teased with a small smile. "You're a piece of work, Malfoy." She said, shaking her head before turning her heel, going in the opposite direction of the staircase. "Well come on then. I've not got all day, are you coming to the lake or not?" She asked, turning her head to glance over her shoulder. Draco was only two steps behind her, catching up quickly with a smile on his face. 

"Better not tell anyone about this." He warned.

"Which part? The part where you write love notes or get me flowers every year?" She teased, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. Draco wasn't so bad afterall.


End file.
